


Pasio

by Almiar



Series: Absintheshipping (Drabbles & One-shots) [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almiar/pseuds/Almiar
Summary: [...] Los guantes de cuero negro cuya textura sintió desde el principio contra sus párpados llamaron poderosamente su atención primero. Seguidos por los delgados, y aparentemente inofensivos, cinturones envueltos alrededor de sus brazos. Luego, la camisa de intencionalmente descuidado cuello abierto; la corbata desajustada; el pequeño collar, encargado de crear la ilusión de que no estaba exponiendo tanto de su piel como pudiera parecer; ¡la capa...! ¿Por qué estaba usando una capa? ¿Por qué se veía tan bien con una?Más importante aún, ¿por qué volvía a sentirse tan fuertemente atraído hacia él, como cuando le vio por primera vez, hace algunos años?—Te he dejado sin palabras, ¿ah?— Grimsley se burló [...]
Relationships: Arty | Burgh/Giima | Grimsley
Series: Absintheshipping (Drabbles & One-shots) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549927
Kudos: 1





	Pasio

Grimsley podía ser tan sigiloso como un Liepard bien entrenado, cuando realmente se lo proponía. Sin embargo, para un eufórico y muy atento Burgh, todavía era más que posible reconocer lo suave de sus pisadas entre las muchas otras que llenaban el Centro Pokémon; desde luego, también junto a las voces de un sinfín de entrenadores famosos alrededor del mundo; sabiduría y años de experiencia repartidos a diestra y siniestra; fuentes inagotables de inspiración para un artista como él. ¡Estaba viviendo un sueño hecho realidad!

Y aún así, sólo parecía ser capaz de concentrarse en su prometido acercándosele por detrás, en las manos parcialmente enguantadas que, como él mismo se anticipó entusiasmado con una risita, le cubrieron amorosamente los ojos mientras la aterciopelada voz que no había tenido oportunidad de oír en _meses_ finalmente regresaba para acariciar dulcemente sus oídos y erizarle la piel a más no poder.

—¿Gri-Grimsley?— Burgh sonrió impaciente. Sintiéndose un tanto apenado por su lamentable fuerza de voluntad y, por lo tanto, no poder resistir la tentación de voltear antes de tiempo, girando sobre sus talones incluso antes de que el especialista en pokémon de tipo siniestro pudiera tararear algo como _"Adivina quién soy"_ para él. —Oww. Lo siento, pero... Grimsley, ¡te he echado tanto de menos! ¡Ven aquí!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, sin detenerse a mirarlo detenidamente siquiera, Burgh capturó las manos que Grimsley estaba a punto de dejar caer a ambos lados de su cintura, con desgano probablemente, y las levantó de nueva cuenta. Entrelazando sus dedos juntos y pronto apretándolos firmemente contra su pecho, donde su corazón latía alocadamente mientras se decidía a abalanzarse sobre sus labios. Por un muy ansiado beso.

Pero entonces lo notó. Grimsley lucía diferente. ¡Grimsley estaba usando un atuendo completamente distinto al que él estaba tan acostumbrado a verle vestir!

—Oh...— Los guantes de cuero negro cuya textura sintió desde el principio contra sus párpados llamaron poderosamente su atención primero. Seguidos por los delgados, y aparentemente inofensivos, cinturones envueltos alrededor de sus brazos. Luego, la camisa de intencionalmente descuidado cuello abierto; la corbata desajustada; el pequeño collar, encargado de crear la ilusión de que no estaba exponiendo tanto de su piel como pudiera parecer; ¡la capa...! ¿Por qué estaba usando una capa? ¿Por qué se veía tan bien con una?

Más importante aún, ¿por qué volvía a sentirse tan fuertemente atraído hacia él, como cuando le vio por primera vez, hace algunos años?

—Te he dejado sin palabras, ¿ah?— Grimsley se burló un poco. Pero, para ser el formidable y despiadado jugador de póker que realmente Burgh sabía que era, no estaba haciendo el mejor de los trabajos al ocultar el tenso rubor sobre sus mejillas. Delatándose a sí mismo como nervioso, o incluso inseguro, por lo que el artista pudiera pensar o llegar a decir sobre su nueva elección de vestuario. —¿Sabes?... He ayudado a diseñarlo... y todo eso...

—¿De verdad?

—Algo así. Un poco— Grimsley se encogió de hombros y terminó por esquivar su mirada cuando se resolvió a preguntarle: —¿Qué opinas?

—¿Yo?— Burgh parpadeó perplejo, llevándose una mano al pecho mientras lo hacía. —Yo...— Prosiguió y tragó en seco al no poder dar con las palabras adecuadas mucho más rápidamente, como Grimsley seguramente más lo necesitaba en ese momento. Estaba empezando a sonrojarse avergonzado y a cruzarse de brazos muy arrepentido al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro cargado de frustración y pesimismo. Burgh se apresuró. —¡Está bien, estoy celoso! ¿De acuerdo?

Los ojos azules de Grimsley se abrieron con sorpresa al escucharle exclamar algo como eso. No era una emoción que pudiera esperar que alguien tan alegre y tan a gusto consigo mismo, como Burgh lo estaba, tuviera.

—¿Estás celoso?— Él aún dudaba de su palabra. _Estaba sonriendo_ , después de todo, eso no era muy fiable que pudiera decirse...

—¡Duh! Se supone que yo soy el artista de esta relación— Burgh insistió y bromeó. Sin previo aviso, atrayendo a Grimsley en un cálido y apretado abrazo que, con un poco de suerte, le robara el aliento. De la misma manera que un beso. Eso podía esperar. —Creo que te ves fantástico, por cierto. Como el pirata más atractivo del mundo entero~ De Kanto a Galar~

Con esas palabras, y al presumirse tan sutil pero poderosamente como un hombre realmente afortunado, las ya muy acaloradas mejillas de su prometido conocieron una nueva tonalidad de rojo. Y seguidamente, el dulce contacto de los labios de Burgh.

—Eres mucho más talentoso de lo que crees—El artista le susurró al oído con una risita antes de enderazarse nuevamente. —Deberíamos diseñar los atuendos que usaremos en la boda... Tú sabes, juntos. ¡Nos veremos fabulosos!

Grimsley se rió suavemente. —Sí..., apuesto a que sí.

Pero primero, tendría que ayudar a Burgh con el registro al hotel. Tomar su mano y caminar lado a lado hacia el mostrador, donde, tal vez, podría sacar provecho del aturdimiento de la recepcionista para abandonar temporalmente a sus compañeros de equipo, Will y Karen, _ellos lo entenderían_ , y así tener oportunidad de quedarse con su amado en su lugar.

Ellos dos tenían mucho de qué hablar.


End file.
